gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Chihiro Yusa
|caption1 = Chihiro Yusa |kanji_name = 遊佐千尋|romaji_name = Chihiro Yusa|affiliation(s) = Unknown School|team = None|role(s) = Model|tank(s) = Panzer IV (Formerly) |appearances = Girls und Panzer: Little Army Girls und Panzer: Little Army Two|hometown = Kunamoto City, Kunamoto Prefecture}} Chihiro Yusa (遊佐千尋, Chihiro Yusa) is a protagonist character in Girls und Panzer: Little Army and a minor character in Girls und Panzer: Little Army Two. Profile 'Little Army' Chihiro Yusa grew up in Kumamoto City, Kumamoto Prefecture. She is the childhood neighbor and friend of Hitomi Yuzumoto. Because of having close seats in classes thanks to their names, she was constantly doing various activities with her. In the 6th grade, she was placed in a class with Miho Nishizumi and Emi Nakasuga. Little Army Two Following the events of Little Army, Chihiro went her separate way from Miho, Emi and Hitomi, opting to attend a school that focused on sports. During her time in high-school she also became a model as well. In the 2nd year of high school, Chihiro obtained information that her childhood friends would all be attending the Sensha-do Commemorative Cup in Ooarai, Ibaraki Prefecture. She then traveled to Ooarai by train to meet her old friends again. Appearance Little Army During little army she was a girl with weight above average compared to her classmates. She had a short black hair and usually wore a T-shirt and shorts. Little Army Two In high school, she is still a tall girl for her average, a short to medium black hair with a single ponytail on the back. Only seen dressing a blouse over a striped T-shirt, shorts and . Being one of the most attractive characters so far. Personality Background Chihiro Yusa spent her childhood in Kumamoto City... Little Army Two After arriving in Ooarai to watch the Commemorative Cup, Chihiro went to the crew hangers in order to try and find one of her three friends. Since she had arrived late, she had just missed Bellwall Academy as they were leaving on a transport ship to participate in a match against Kuromorimine. As she investigated the hanger designated to Bellwall Academy, she heard a commotion coming from the office section, and immediately noticed that a fallen pipe had prevented the door from opening. Upon Chihiro removing the pipe, Emi Nakasuga and Sheska came stumbling out, having been trapped in the office. Chihiro immediately recognized Emi, with the latter explaining their prediciment to her, that the match between Kuromorimine and Bellwall was about to start. and that the two of them were supposed to be in attendance. The three made their way to the offshore arena, but were unable to make it there on time. Chihiro and Emi were able to make it to the roof of one of the buildings in the arena. Chihiro was able to draw the attention of Emi's Tiger I Tank, temporarily commanded by Hitomi Yuzumoto, by yelling words of encouragement to Hitomi. After Emi boarded the tank, Hitomi spectated the rest of the match, witnessing Bellwall's close loss to Kuromorimine. Trivia *She is very athletic and talented at sports. *She's the most mature member of her group and acts like the older sister. *She is the childhood and best friend of Hitomi Yuzumoto. *She was the tomboy in Little Army, she then became a model in Little Army 2. *She also said that she had a boyfriend...something that Hitomi felt a little betrayed at. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Polynymous Category:Gunners Category:Little Army 2 Characters Category:Little Army Characters Category:TemporaryCategory